The Matrix Reincarnated:Jujitsu
by matrixcriticssuk
Summary: The more we learn,the more we learn how little we know."Is the matrix really virtual?If it isn't,then what is it?


**First of all,lemme tell u guyz that this is my first Fan-Fic ever,so please R&R, and go a lil' easy on me.Secondaly,I have written this story in a movie script format,cuz thats how I wanted to present my story as it is kinda a sequel to Revolutions.I don't wanna give away the plot as it has a surprise ending,so please bare with the foolish summary I wrote.I am not very good at writing stuff,so this being my first attemp could be a little disappointing.Anyway,here we go:-**

_FADE IN:_

**INT. COMPUTER SCREEN**

On a computer screen;so close it has no boundaries,a blinking cursor pulses in the electric darkness like a heart coursing with phosphorus light,burning beneath the derma of neon glass.

**MAN(V.O):** I always had the feeling that I was dreaming,that everything around me wasn't right,that there was definitely something wrong with the world,a feeling I could only experience,not explain.I was always one of the non- believers of the system.I believe that we as humans,tend to think that our conceptions are in equilibrium with the truth,but there are only few amongst us who bother to question our reality,bother to question our society,bother to break out from this system.

Digits can now be seen on the screen as the code of the matrix slowly starts to fall,first at a slow speed,and then with the speed of lightning as information flashes acroos the screen so fast that our eyes can't even meet.

**MAN(V.O):** Reality,the word we use to define our exsitence,the word we use to define ourselves.Living amid the torrent of our surreal life,most of us never realize the truth,the so-called reality,(pause)that we are slaves,and will always remain so.We are slaves to a system we know as the society,slaves to its rules and regulations,slaves to its surreal boundaries.

The entire screen is now filled with racing columns of numbers and strange hieroglyphics,shimmering like green rivers on the vast black background.

**MAN(V.O):** The rules and regulations of our society are what are binding us to this slavery,the day we learn to break free from this system,the day we learn to question the society,will be the day we all will be truly free.

As the man finishes his last word,we pass through luminous numbers entering the netherworld of the computer screen.As we pass thorugh the enormous amount of glyphs forming the digits,we begin to see figures in these glyphs.Suddenly,all of the glyphs resemble to form the burning filament of an ordinary tubelight.

**INT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING LOBBY**

2 all overesk,two guarding the door,one of them sitting with a newspaper that contains an article that reads ,"**ARE WE REAL,**Researchers believe an alternate reality is quite possible."

**COP(I): **Hey Kent,did you read this piece on alternate realities?They say that our world being a simulation is quite possible?Pretty weird,huh?

**COP(II): **If the reality projected to us is perfectly plausable, "a perfect virtual reality" as you say, then why should we question it?Even if there is a different reality outside of the one we perceive, how is it any more real that the perfectly realistic "virtual reality" we perceive currently, reality is only a matter of perception, and we can do no more than perceive our surroundings.So if we really are in "a perfect virtual reality", we cannot know or do anything about it.This circumstance would not be a problem, but an inevitability.

**COP(I): **You know what the saying is,'THE MORE WE LEARN,THE MORE WE LEARN HOW LITTLE WE KNOW."

Suddenly,the turning of the knob handle of the door breaks the silence of the environment.The door slides upon slowly and quietly.A man dressed in black leather trenchcoat and a pair of leather shirt and jeans enters the room.There is a strange aura of seriousness upon his face,his blue eyes shimmering with that aura and his slightly grayish hair unwiniding its curls in the wind that blows from the exhaust fan.The cop sitting at the Desk gets up first.

**COP(I): **I am sorry sir,visiting hours are from 8 to 12, and................Holy Shit.

Before the cop could finish his sentence,the man has pulled out a 60 mm rifle from his trenchcoat and without loosing a moment,the man decides to let the rifle do the talking.Bullets swirl as one after another cop drops down dead on the floor with a thud.The man who looks as if has got the speed faster than the bullets of his rifle,trails down to the other lobby cops,delievering a fistful chop to one of them,making him drop down as another cop advances on him.The body of the man rises up in thin air and stays still as the camera zooms from left to right of the man.The man delievers a kick to the cop making him fly back and bump into the wall.

There is a final violent exchange of gunfire between the cops trying to stop this leather clad ghost and the man himself and when it's over,the man in the leather is the only one standing.

**COP(II): **Help,we need backup.Send backup immediately.

One bullet from the 60 mm colt rifle and the phone receiver in the hands of the cop calling for help no longer exists.The man aims directly at the cop with no sign of mercy on his face.The cop looks helplessly at his death.

The bullet is fired,first we move in slow motion as the bullet slowly priogresses towards its enemy making ripples in the air and then suddenly,we switch to fast motion as the bullet swirls thorugh the body of its enemy digging deeper and deeper into his body as the entire screen is filled with red blood.

A leather boot steps on the red blood on the screen as it makes its way through the blood which has been splattered on the floor and stops in front of a hugemongous leather bag on the floor.He takes out a cellphone out of his trenchcoat and switches it on.

**MARSYS: **I'm in.


End file.
